


Binky Ferret

by Blessedindeed



Category: Dramione - Fandom
Genre: Baby Bunbun, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blessedindeed/pseuds/Blessedindeed
Summary: A moment in time with new Daddy Draco and his little Bunbun Scorpius
Relationships: Hermione Granger Draco Malfoy - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 132





	Binky Ferret

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @kumatandraws on Ig for her fun DTIYS challenge of Daddy Draco & Baby Scorpius! Here’s my first ever one shot to go with Smitten Daddy & his Little Bunbun (and his Binky Ferret)... thank you for reading!

Although it was intended as fun at his expense, Draco secretly loved the soft binky ferret the Potters gave Scorpius.

It was something that was only special because _he_ was Dada. It was a part of him that Scorpius had chosen as his favorite... and thus was a great source of pride for Draco.

The baby had taken a liking to it immediately, reaching for it even now in his sleep as he nuzzled Hermione’s chest.

“I’ll take him for the morning, love. You get some rest,” Draco whispered as he lifted their son out of her arms and into the carrier he was already wearing.

Hermione yawned her thanks and gave each of her boys a peck on the cheek.  
“Don’t forget little bun-bun’s binky,” she murmured against the baby’s downy white hair.

Draco smiled and ran his thumb over the soft toy, then tucked it into Scorpius’s chubby, dimpled fingers. The baby’s warmth seeped into his chest.

Draco made his way out the door for the short walk to the office. Placing a sticking charm on the toy, he leaned down and breathed in the smell of lavender and vanilla and pressed his lips to the crown of his son’s head.

Knowing already the look on Potter’s face when the Malfoy men arrived with the ferret in tow, Draco huffed out a laugh at the absurdity of how much he actually loved that binky and the enormity of how much he loved his son.


End file.
